Main Index
You are here >> Main Index We can link this page in anywhere later. Discription on updateing here? # 101 - Cookbook - A place for storing your recipes. 101 - Feedback and Collaboration - Describes how you can provide feedback and collaborations in foldit. 101 - Game Interfaces - Tutorials, basic, advanced, and selection, interfaces. 101 - Puzzle Levels and Types - Describes playing levels and all the different types of foldit puzzles. 414: New Style Exploration Puzzle Round 1 - Describes puzzle 414. A Aesthetics - It's more about the inherent beauty of a well-folded protein. Alanine - A small hydrophobic (orange) amino acid. Align Guide - Aligns the gray guide to the structure of the puzzle. Align sheets - How to align sheets and helix. Alignment Tool - Threading and defining the amino acids and the backbone structure of the protein. Alt TOC - An alternative table of contents. Alternate first page - Another good try at an alternate table of contents. Amino Acids - "Building blocks" of proteins forming the backbone. Amino acid - Redirect page. Amino acids - Redirect page. An encounter with FolditServer - Stories of playing the game. Another Hour Another Point - A team in foldit. Another hour another point - Redirect page. Anthrax Lethal Factor - One of the foldit puzzles. Anthropic Dreams - A large team with many players. Aotearoa's Suggested Method - Strategy on how to play the game. Arginine - A long hydrophilic (blue) Y tipped amino acid. Asparagine - A short hydrophilic (blue) Y tipped amino acid. Aspartic Acid - Redirect page. Aspartic acid - A short hydrophilic (blue) Y tipped amino acid. Award Points - Points you get for finishing the tutorial puzzles, used on Oracle and Peekaboo functions. B Backbone - This is the main structure of the protein that holds the sidechains together. Band - Redirect page (redirects to "Bands") Banding Techniques - Redirect page (redirects to "Banding Techniques Method by itskimo") Banding Techniques Method by itskimo - Various ways to use bands. Suggestions by many players. Bands - A description about how to use bands. Beta exploration puzzle version 2 - Humm a double redirect page to foldit puzzle puzzle 414 BikeLouP's Game Strategy and Tactics - Playing strategy by BikeLouP. Biochemistry I - Some very cool videos about biochemistry! C CASP - Critical Assessment of Techniques for Protein Structure Prediction CASP 9 - More about CASP and also about CASP 9 puzzles. CTD Labs - Redirect page (redirects to "The Foldit Labs") Clashing Importance - The CI slider is a very powerful tool. Explanations on how to use it. Clear - Explains the Clear button, deletes all the history info from the Undo menu, can't be undone! Club - The Thinkers and Tinkers Club page, playing strategies. Cold Shock - Pictures of solutions of foldit puzzle "Cold Shock". Compactness - Protein structures are naturally compact. Techniques on compacting your protein. Conditions - Some foldit puzzles have conditions that must be met. Conformation - Redirect page (redirects to "Pose") Constraints - Limits the positions of certain bonds, and sometimes the positions of a ligand. Contact Map - What and How, all you ever wanted to know about the "Contact Map". Contest - How to create your own contest for everyone to play. Copper Ion Binding - Pictures of solutions to the Copper Ion Binding foldit puzzle. Covalent bond - Important information on how to form covalent bonds. Cysteine - A short hydrophobic (orange) amino acid. D DNS trouble - Redirect page (redirects to "Fold.it IRC (chat) Information") Dejerpha's notes - Players strategeys. Design Mode - What the Design mode button does. Diderot's Suggested Method - Players strategys. Disable Bands - What the Disable bands button does. DisposableHeart's Suggested Method - Players Strategys. Disulfide Bond - Redirect page (redirects to "Disulfide Bridge") Disulfide Bridge - Discribes the "Disulfide Bridge" bond. E E.coli Lrp - Photos of the solutions to the foldit puzzle. End Game Banding Techniques - Redirect page (redirects to "Strategies from the Research Room") Endgame - Strategys for the endgame. Endgame Video - A video link. Error found in database at location - Group share error and what to do about it. Evolver Play - How to evolve when playing on a team. Exploration Map - Everything and more that you ever wanted to know about the "Exporation Map" Exploration Puzzles - Redirect page (redirects to "Exploration Puzzles: contact map") F FAQs - Links to newbie, intermediat, and oldee playing facts Feedback and Collaboration - Redirect page (redirects to "101 - Feedback and Collaboration") Flattening Strands - Techniques on Flatten your sheets "strands". Fold.it IRC (chat) Information - Redirect page (redirects to "IRC Chat") Fold.it Legends - LFB (lovely furry bunny), an encounter with the folitServer, and Tigger The Equine Sysop. Fold.it Recovery - Methods for trying to recover foldit after a crash for PCs and Apples FoldIt Lua Library - A Concise discription of many Lua Functions. FoldIt Wiki - Redirect page Folding Methods - Fold Theory - New and different ways to fold. Foldit-aas - A very nice chart discribing all the aas sidechaines. Foldit 101 - Information for beginning folders. Foldit fails to run on Fedora 13 - Problums while running foldit. Foldit Labs Tools - incompleated Foldit Labs page. Foldit Logo and banners - Spruce up your pages. Foldit Lua Function band.Add - Explanation of how to add a band to empty space. Foldit Lua Function band.AddToBandEndpoint - Explanation of how to join 2 band endpoints together. Foldit Lua Function contactmap.GetHeat - Explanation of lua command. Foldit Lua Function contactmap.IsContact - Explanation of lua command. Foldit Lua Function dialog.Show - Explanation of lua command. Foldit Lua Function print - Explanation of lua command. Foldit Lua Function recipe.CompareNumbers - Explanation of lua command. Foldit Lua Function scoreboard.GetScores - Explanation of lua command. Foldit Lua Function structure.GetCount - Explanation of lua command. Foldit Lua Functions - Extensive library of many different lua functions. Foldit Translations - This is where to find links to foldit wiki in many different languages. Foldit Wiki - The main foldit wiki page. Freedom Folders - A foldit group page. Freeze - How to freeze parets of you protein Freeze Structure - Redirect page to "Unfreeze protein." Discribes the freeze unfreeze button. G General Options - Things on the general options tab. This is where you can kill the music etc. :) Get segment score part - Lua function to get segment scores. Getting to the top in Foldit - Excelent paper on folding from Tony Origami. Must read strategys. Global Lock/Wiggle Strategy - A player beginning backbone strategy. Global Wiggle - Redirect page (redirects to "Wiggle") Glossary - Glossary button and deffinitions of foldit terms for the different parts of the protein. Glutamic Acid - Redirect page Glutamic acid - A hydrophilic (blue) Y tipped amino acid. Glutamine - A long hydrophilic (blue) Y tipped amino acid. Glycine - A hydrophobic amino acid, with no sidechain. Glycine Hinge - A backbone structure that forms loops and usualy contains extra hidden points. Gramps playpen - Redirect page (redirects to "Help!") Graph Properties - Where you can set many of the graph properties. Gringer's Suggested Method - A players Strategys Groups - Discription of some of the groups playing foldit. Guide - Redirect page to two other pages explaning the Gray Guide, and what to do with it. Gurch's Suggested Method - A players strategys. H Headpiece domain of chicken villin - A discription of a foldit puzzle with pictures. Helix - A helix is an important structure of the backbone. Help - The help button. Including shortcut keystrokes used in playing foldit. Help! - Sometime we all need help and what to do about it. Simple solutions to complex problums. High Point and Script Loss - Why your highest scores and newest recipies disappears, and how to save them. Histidine - A hydrophilic (blue) pentagon tipped amino acid. Hit The Wall - Redirect page to "Local Minimum". Hit the wall - Redirect page to "Local Minimum". How DisposableHeart folds - Redirect page (redirects to "DisposableHeart's Suggested Method") How to Evo As A Team - Tips and techniques used by teams when evoing. How to get started - Very good step by step discriptions of how to fold your first protein, With pictures. How to play offline - Playing off line and what can happen. How to start folding a DeNovo (freestyle) puzzle? - Aggressive banding method used in starting Denove puzzles. Hydrogen Bond - Redirect page to "Hydrogen bond". Hydrogen bond - Discribing simple hydrogen bonds. Hydrogen Bonding - Discribes hydrogen bonds between sheets. Hydrogen bonds - Redirect page to "Hydrogen bond". Hydropathy index - Why proteins are eather Hydrophobic (Orange). or Hydrophilic (Blue). Hydrophilic - Redirect page (redirects to "Hydrophobicity"); type of amino acid that is attracted to water. Hydrophobic - Redirect page (redirects to "Hydrophobicity"); type of amino acid that avoids water. Hydrophobicity - Why some proteins are orange and others are blue.. I IRC Chat - How to access the outside IRC channels on the foldit servers. Settings and setup. Improving Game Play Creativity - Creativity is important in playing foldit. Ways to improve your playing style. Int - Redirect page (redirects to "Foldit Translations") Intermediate FAQs - Using more then one computer. Coping your cookbook from one computer to another. Intermiedate FAQs - Redirect page (redirects to "Intermediate FAQs") Isoleucine - A short hydrophobic (orange) amino acid, with "missing goalpost" tip. Itskimo's Strategy - A players page. :) J K Klebsiella Pneumoniae - Describes the Klebsiella Pneumoniae beginner puzzle. L LUA - Redirect page to "Lua Scripting". Leucine - A short hydrophobic (orange) Y tipped amino acid. Linux Desktop Launcher - How to launch foldit from your desktop. Local Minima - Redirect page to "Local Minimum" Local Minimum - Discribes why your protein gets stuck, and how to get out of it and gain more points. Local Rebuild Strategy - Mid game strategy. Local Wiggle Strategy - End game strategy. Local wiggle - Detailed discriptions of how to manualy do local and global wiggles. Lock - Redirect page (redirects to "Freeze") Lock Structure - Redirect page (redirects to "Lock") Loop - Dicribing backbone structure and loops. Lua Export and Import of Scripts - Detailed discriptions of how to edit and cut/paste of new scripts. Lua Export and Import of Scripts using WORDPAD++ - Using wordpad to edit your scripts. Lua Foldit Functions - Redirect page (redirects to "Foldit Lua Functions") Lua Functions That Should Be Implemented - Theory>Questions>Answers>Lua = Must read. Lua Script Advice - Writeing a better script. Suggested script layouts. Lua Script Library - From A to Z main index of Lua Script Library. Huge! Lua Scripting - Information and links. Lua Scripting Tutorial (Advanced) - Start here. Lua Scripting Tutorial (Beginner 1) - For beginners #1. Lua Scripting Tutorial (Beginner 2) - For beginners #2. Lua Scripting Tutorial (Beginner 3) - For beginners #3 Lua Scripting Tutorial (Intermediate) - For players with some scripting experience. Lua Standard Libraries - Detailed discriptions of Lua Functions. Lysine - A long hydrophilic (blue) amino acid. M Main Index - Main Page - Redirect page (redirects to "FoldIt Wiki") Manual Rebuild - Methionine - A hydrophobic (orange) amino acid. Middlegame - Miscellaneous Hacks - Mode - Mojo - Mouse Functions - Multiple Foldit Clients - Mutate Sidechains - N New player welcome puzzle - Newbie FAQ1 - Newbie FAQs - Note Mode - Nudge - Null Point Pulling - O Oldies FAQs - Online Resources - Open/Share Solutions - Opening - Oracle - Origami and Folding - P Q R S T U V W X Y Z Category:Itskimo strategy Category:Test